endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/ZC-2
Highly mobile artillery platform, with a significant increase in firepower per vehicle over previous designs. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Loader Sensory Eyes and ears behind bulletproof glass. The gunner gets an indirect sight. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades Computerized Fire Control System To reduce the amount of time taken to acquire, target, and engage an enemy target, the ZC-2 can get a North Star “北斗星”-assisted targeting system, complete with automatic aiming and wind correction. Armament Type 1201(1) The Type 1201 is a 81mm Gatling mortar. Looking like a larger version of the MGL-140 with a longer tube and a fixed pedestal, the Type 1201 is semi-automatic, drawing on a 6-round revolver magazine, which rotates each time one mortar is fired. Although the 81mm round is a bit lacking compared to the larger munitions the other Superpowers use, the sheer volume of fire makes it just as deadly. Upgrades Acidic 81mm As the ultimate counter against enemy infantry, the Type 1201 can load Acidic 81mm mortar shells. Instead of using shrapnel as its primary antipersonnel tool, the Acidic 81mm shell is designed to disperse large quantities of HCl and SO4 acid, extremely painful against any exposed flesh and potent against carbon-based materials. Iron Guard (1) The choice medium (general-purpose) machine gun in the IPC's arsenal (the Type 501), fitted into an Iron Guard sentry system. Allows for completely automatic anti-infantry capability, and it already has the Opteron chips to make sure that no civilians are harmed. Type 502 HMG (1) The Type 502 is the most powerful machine gun fielded by the Superpowers. Firing high-powered 14.5mm x 114mm bullets, the weapon is a supersized CIS 50MG, a gas-operated, air-cooled, belt-fed heavy machine gun, which does include the CIS 50MG's dual feed system. This allows it to switch from one type of ammunition to the other with a flick of the switch. Replaces the Type 501, and reduces ammunition capacity by half. Protection The ZC-2 gets hardened steel armor plating that allows small arms fire to bounce off. Anti-material rounds are another story. Upgrades Applique Armor Bolts on sheets of RHA, enhancing armor protection to 14.5mm AP-grade. Each bolt has its corresponding nut, which is sandwiched between the vehicle's armor and the 10mm RHA plate, forming spaced armor. Mobility The ZC-2 runs on a Mitsubishi 6D24-T2 12-liter V6 direct-injection turbodiesel, and able to push out a maximum of 470 horsepower and 1,500 kg/m of torque. The engine powers all eight wheels via a CVT transmission, giving the mobile mortar decent off-road mobility and a road topspeed of 80kmph. It can achieve such speeds driving backwards as well. The vehicle is also equipped with two propellers, making it quick even when floating. Upgrades Adjustable Turbocharger To give the ZC-2 even more power, it can be equipped with a variable compressor blade-angle turbocharger. Fitted with a simple computer to keep track of the vehicle's speed, the turbocharger can be adjusted on-the-go to provide extra ultra-low RPM torque or to supply maximum torque at high RPM. Improves acceleration and agility. Category:Blog posts